mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto V: Ending D
This is the fan-made fourth alternate ending to Grand Theft Auto V and the canon one in the mind of KGBSpetsnaz, even though it isn't even in the original game. It is ONLY available if you have previously spared Patrick McReary in his Random Event as Michael or Franklin. Script (After a visit from Devin Weston, Franklin Clinton picks Ending D. Upon picking this ending, he calls Michael De Santa.) Franklin: Yo, Michael. Let's meet up somewhere quiet, homie. We need to talk. Michael: Alright! I'll see you there! (Franklin has to drive to the waypoint. There, he gets out of his car and waits until Michael comes.) Michael: Hey man! Franklin: Hey! What's up? Michael: You seem kinda agitated. Franklin: Man, crud ain't good right now. Michael: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. (Michael's phone rings) Michael: Oh crud! Hold on! (Michael answers his phone) Michael: Hey baby, what's up? Really? Tracey? College? Our Tracey is going to college? You gotta be kidding me! That's great! Alright, let me talk to you a little later, alright? I got business to take care of. Alright. Bye. (Michael hangs up) Michael: Ahhh..Amanda, says she wants me to bring you around the house sometime for dinner. Crud! I don't know what I did to deserve this luck. I got my wife, kids, and a job all back together. I mean, I made it. We made it. You and me bro. (little pause) What's the matter? Franklin: (tears up) You're right! I'm sick and tired of me, I mean, us, being pushed around by the likes of Devin Weston, Steve Haines, and Trevor Phillips. I say we end this together! Michael: Great idea, Franklin! Trevor seems like the heaviest request out of the three of them. I'll talk to Lester Crest. You go get that buddy of yours named Lamar Davis. (Franklin now has to go back to Grove Street and pick up Lamar.) Lamar: Yo, what's up homeboy? (gets in the car) (On the way to Lester's house) Franklin: Listen, we got to get some revenge with my boy, Michael. Lamar: Count me in! Who on? Franklin: That rich white guy named Devin Weston who ripped us off, as well as this fed named Steve Haines and Trevor. Lamar: Wait? Why Trevor? I thought he was your boy. Franklin: Because that fool is a user just like the rest of them. Lamar: Ya know what? I think Stretch would make a good addition to our little hit list. Franklin: You're right Lamar. I'll tell that to Michael and his other boy, Lester. (Upon arrival at Lester's house, Franklin and Lamar get out of their car and walk inside.) Lester: Franklin, who's this you brought along? Franklin: My boy, Lamar. Lamar, this is Lester. Lamar: What's up? Lester: Michael was just telling me that you and him want revenge on Trevor as well as Steve Haines and Devin Weston. The only one who I'm contemplating on is Trevor. Michael: I was contemplating it too, Lest, but Franklin is right! He would've screwed us both over for Brad Snider any day of the week. He's as bad as the rest of them! Lester: (sighs) I guess you're right. Franklin: We got two more targets! We gotta get revenge on Stretch for kidnapping Lamar as well as Wei Cheng and his Chinese gang for kidnapping Michael! Lester: Ok, so here's how it's all going down. Franklin and Lamar, you two handle Stretch. Michael, you handle Steve and Devin. I'll phone in an extra person, Packie McReary, to handle the Chinese, if that's okay with you guys. Finally, all of you, including Packie, are gonna take out T. Is this doable? Michael, Franklin, and Lamar: Yes! Lester: Ok! Great! I'll send you all their coordinates! (You are now switched to Patrick McReary who is a new playable character and replaces Trevor.) Patrick: (answers his phone) Hello! Lester: Hey, your friends, Michael and Franklin need your help one last time in taking out some Chinese who have previously kidnapped Michael. Patrick: Sure can do, but what about that Trevor guy? Lester: They want him gone too. It's personal. Just don't ask any unnecessary questions! Patrick: Got it! (hangs up) (Patrick now has to drive to Wei Cheng's location and take him out, alongside his triads. He then gives Michael a call.) Patrick: Those Chinese aren't a problem for you no more, M. Michael: Good to hear. (You can now switch to Franklin. He and Lamar drive to Stretch's location and take him out, alongside the rest of the Ballas.) Franklin: Stretch is dead. Michael: Good, good. I'm about to take care of Steve. (You can now switch to Michael. Michael drives to Steve's location on the pier and can take Steve out with either a rocket launcher or sniper rifle. He now has two wanted level stars that he must escape. Once he loses it, he calls Franklin.) Michael: Tell Packie and Lamar that all we have left is Devin and Trevor. Franklin: Aight. Will do, dog! (On the way to Devin's house, Michael gives Trevor a call.) Trevor: Michael, what's up? Michael: We need to meet somewhere quiet. Trevor: Sure thing, Mikey! I'll see you there! (hangs up) (Michael now has to find a way through Merryweather Security guards while taking them out and getting too Devin.) Devin: Holy crud! Michael! Franklin! He picked C, didn't he? Michael: Not sure what C is, but don't worry. T is going down just like you are and Steve already has! Devin: That wasn't even part of the flipping plan! Michael: Well, it is now! (Michael has to finish Devin by shooting him or what not. He now has to jack Devin's car and on his way to the next waypoint, he will answer a call from Trevor.) Trevor: Are you coming or what, M? I'm a sitting duck out here! Michael: I'm coming alright! You better believe it! Trevor: Now that's what I like to hear! See ya there! (hangs up) (Upon arrival to Trevor's location, Michael gets out of his car.) Trevor: You're late, Michael. (Franklin, Lamar, and Patrick then show up and get out of their cars.) Trevor: Hey Franklin! Lamar! The whole posse is here! What are you doing here, Packie? Did we summon you or something? Franklin: We got rid of Devin, Steve, Stretch, and Wei Cheng. Trevor: (cracks up in laughter) You can't be serious! You couldn't have possibly had that much fun without me! Patrick: New we're taking you out! (grabs Trevor alongside Lamar) Trevor: (tries breaking free) You Judases! So this is what this was all about! I'll kill you all! Lamar: (knocks Trevor out) Shut up, fool! (Trevor gets shut in the trunk of the car. Patrick takes the wheel. On the way there...) Michael: Your turn to drive us now, Packie! Let's make our old friend, Trevor disappear off of Vinewood Hills! Trevor: (wakes up) Where am I? Patrick: In the trunk of this car. That's where! Didn't this guy whom I was just introduced to tell you to shut up, though? Trevor: Someone like you is exactly what I need for my organization, Trevor Philips Enterprises! Ley me outta here now, kill these traitors, and I can make you a new member! Patrick: Sorry. Not interested. Trevor: Oh, when I get outta here you are all dead men! (Upon arrival at the top of Vinewood Hills, all four of them get out of the car and open the trunk) Michael: Not looking so good there, eh Trevor? Franklin: Any last words before we send you falling off this cliff? Trevor: Oh! Let me at ya! Franklin: (shuts the trunk on Trevor as he's about to hop out. Trevor: Ow! My head! (Michael, Franklin, Lamar, and Patrick all now need to push the car and it ends up continuously crashing down the hill until it finally hits the bottom and explodes.) Michael: You always liked explosions, Trevor!!! Franklin: Well that's that then. Michael: It is what it is. Franklin: Well, it's been a great mentorship. Patrick: I don't know about you three but I gotta go! Catch you guys later! (leaves) Franklin: All it goes to show is that at the end of the day, all I need is you, Lamar, Lester, Packie, and Chop in my life! That should be good enough! Lamar: Ain't that right? (All three of them part ways and the ending credits roll.) Category:Missions Category:Events